This invention relates to the use of chitosan and chitosan-metal complexes to generate polyester-containing articles having antimicrobial properties.
PCT application WO 00/49219 discloses the preparation of substrates with biocidal properties. The deposition of solubilized chitosan on polyester, among other materials, followed by treatment with silver salts, reduction of the silver salt and crosslinking the chitosan is disclosed to yield a durable biocidal article. The application also discloses the crosslinking of the chitosan after it is applied, either before or after the silver salt treatment.
JP Kokai H9-291478 discloses a process for the application of a chitosan derivative to polyester fabric comprising UV treatment of the polyester fabric followed by application of a chitosan-derived quaternary ammonium base. The UV irradiation serves to generate free radicals on the surface of the polyester fabric to which the chitosan is subsequently attached. H. Shin et al, Sen-I Gakkaishi, 54(8), 400–406 (1998) discloses similar UV fabric treatment and also a low temperature air plasma treatment prior to chitosan treatment.
JP Kokai H8-22772 discloses a process for the manufacture of an antibacterial acrylic yarn which comprises dipping, in an aqueous acidic chitosan solution, a wet spun yarn from an acrylonitrile-based polymer solution, neutralizing with an aqueous alkali solution, drying and densifying. The process may be carried out batch-wise or continuously. The chitosan is absorbed on the surface of the yarn and deposited in micro-voids within the yarn before drying.
S. Matsukawa et al., Sen-I Gakkaishi, 51(1), 51–56 (1995) disclose the modification of polyester fabrics using chitosan. The polyester was hydrolyzed with caustic soda, neutralized with 1% acetic acid solution, then treated with a chitosan solution and, optionally, with a crosslinking agent.